


The Great Kitten Debate

by analuisa1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, Kitten!, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analuisa1234/pseuds/analuisa1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's ignoring Louis. And Louis could actually kill him for it. Until he gets home and finds out what Harry's hiding from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Kitten Debate

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see Harry and Louis cuddling a kitten.

Some days Louis thought about suffocating his boyfriend.

It wasn’t often. Usually, he wanted to smother him with kisses and felt stupidly in love with the gorgeous prick. But then there were days when Harry drove him out of his mind. To the point where Louis contemplated murder and the extreme measures he would go to in order to hurt his boyfriend. It was days like today, where Harry refused to answer his phone. Even after Louis called him sixteen times and text him about 52 times (he had counted). Harry wasn’t glued to his phone the same way Louis was, but he almost never missed a call. And he especially didn’t miss a call from Louis.

Initially, Louis had been terrified that something had happened to Harry. He was a clumsy little shit. It was possible for him to get hurt in a padded room. But Louis couldn’t just leave work to make sure his boyfriend was okay. Not without any sort of proof of an incident. After he realized Harry was not going answer him, he’d remembered that Liam was meant to stop by their flat today. He’d rung his mate and Liam had assured him that Harry was alright. He had even gone as far as saying that Harry was, “ doing great,” and he’d just left the flat. So Harry was alive and ignoring his boyfriend. He’d regret that.

The whole way home from work Louis plotted what he would to do to Harry to get back at him. Last time Harry had pissed Louis off, he’d swapped out his shampoo for Nair. But his traitorous “best mate” had warned Harry right before he’d gone to shower. Stupid Zayn with his stupid meddling ways. Harry had been incredibly attentive and cautious around Louis after that one. Louis was thinking of doing something to his toothpaste, or maybe his favorite pair of jeans, this time. Really, he’d prefer to press the pillow over his face when they went to bed that night, but he knew he’d miss Harry too much if he actually killed him. So Louis had to resort to silly little pranks on his boyfriend and ignoring him until Harry came around crawling, begging for Louis’s love again. It was a tedious process. If only Harry would stop being a total twat.

Louis unlocked the door to their flat quietly, since he knew Harry was home. He wanted to sneak up on him to find out what the hell he was actually up to. It had better be something absolutely worth it. Not that Louis could think of anything in the world important enough to take Harry’s attention completely from Louis.

He’d set his bag down quietly on the couch and was inches from their bedroom when Harry came flying out of there. His green eyes were panicked and he was breathing heavily, cleary having just darted from their bed to the door.

“Babe, you’re home!” He shouted happily, leaning forward to hug Louis. But he stopped Harry short with a hard shove to the chest.

“The hell are you doing in there,” Louis asked as he tried to reach around Harry for the doorknob.

“Nothing,” Harry said too quickly. Louis narrowed his eyes. Harry smiled nervously, “How was work love?”

“Well I spent an hour thinking you had died today,” Louis said, laying it on thick. “So it was awful. I’ve never been more miserable. Why have you been ignoring my calls and texts? If you’re not dead, then you have no excuse.”

“Phone’s on silent,” Harry shrugged. Louis crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his boyfriend. They’d been dating for three years now. Harry knew that a lame excuse like that would never fly with Louis, even in a little fight, and this was not little. “M’sorry baby, I didn’t realize you were trying to reach me. Was it something important?”

“Yes,” Louis said, even though it really had just been about dinner. They were supposed to get Thai take-away, but he’d changed his mind and wanted Italian. And he’d wanted ice cream and to watch Despicable Me 2. But he wasn’t going to tell Harry that now. He was going to make him feel extremely guilty.

“What was it?” Harry asked, sounding alarmed. “Are you okay? Is it about the wedding? Did my mum call you?”

“Too late to ask if I’m okay,” Louis pointed out. “If I was in danger, you’d have done nothing to save me. And for what? What are you hiding in that bedroom?”

“Nothing!” Harry said so fast, it was blatantly obvious he was lying. Louis’s heart faltered at that. Here he had been thinking Harry was doing some stupid activity of his, but really, he had no clue. All he knew was it was something in their bedroom and he wasn’t going to let Louis inside. He felt his stomach drop: did he have another man in there?

“Are you cheating on me?” He asked, his voice quiet.

“What?” Harry shouted back. “No, never! Louis, why would you even ask that?”

“You’re lying to me! You’re hiding something! I swear to God if you cheated on me, in my own bedroom I’ll actually kill you. I’ll do it right now.”

Harry stared at him wide-eyed, before sighing loudly and opening their door. “I just wanted to surprise you. But I’m so bad at surprises.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Go look on the bed,” Harry said, pointing inside the room. Louis looked at him for a moment. He considered turning around and leaving, just to spite Harry. But his curiosity outweighed his anger at the moment.

At first, when he entered their room, he didn’t notice much of a difference. Harry’s pants were on the floor, as usual, and there was a jumper tossed over the bench at the end of their bed. The blankets and pillows were a downright mess, but Harry was an extremely fitful sleeper, so that wasn’t really a big surprise. He was about to turn around and ask Harry what the hell he was on about when he noticed it. In the middle of their fluffy white duvet was the tiniest little black ball of fluff. Upon further inspection, he realized what it was. A kitten.

He turned around to see Harry grinning from ear to ear, “Surprise!”

“You got a kitten?”

“I got you a kitten!” Harry said happily, climbing across the bed slowly, as not to disturb the sleeping animal. He picked up the sleeping creature and rested it on his chest before continuing.  “It’s a boy, 4 weeks old, so he needs to be bottle fed his milk. Liam rescued him the other night from a small apartment fire. They were thinking of putting him down because his mother died in the fire. When Liam told me, I couldn’t let that happen. I know you’ve wanted a pet for a while now, so I thought what better than getting an animal as lazy as you?”

Louis looked between Harry, smiling like an idiot, and the tiny black kitten, whose chest was rising slowly, and felt ridiculous. There he was, plotting Harry’s demise, and his boyfriend had saved a kitten’s life, for him.

“What should I name him?”

Harry’s smile doubled as Louis climbed onto the bed. He settled in right next to Harry and motioned for Harry to hand the kitten over. He looked reluctant, but gently placed the tiny little thing on Louis’s chest.

“He’s very cuddly. I think it’s because I’m warm,” Harry said while he pet the sleeping kitten. “He’s just like you, likes to sleep on my chest, eats my food, and he even steals my socks.”

“You haven’t replaced me have you?”

“Course not.”

“You still haven’t suggested a name.”

“Nathaniel.”

“You’re the worst,” Louis said, because Harry was. He’d have no part in naming any of their children down the line. They had a fish once that Harry insisted they name Thaddeus. Louis always called him Nemo whenever Harry wasn’t around, because Thaddeus was terrible. Louis looked at the kitten, who had one wide green eye focused on him, and thought hard of what he could name him. Did he name the cat something silly like Mittens or Muffin? Should he give him a name after one of his favorite characters? Maybe he could name him after his favorite food.

“How about Ace?” Harry asked as he scratched behind the kitten’s ear. The furry thing leaned into his touch and began purring loudly.

“No, he’s not an Ace,” Louis said after staring at him for a while. “Though, I have to say that’s a much better suggestion than Nathaniel.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with that name,” Harry murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to the kitten’s tiny pink nose.

“It’s too human and too ugly.”

“It’s not an ugly name!”

“You’re digging a much deeper hole for yourself.”

“A hole for what?”

“Not being allowed to name anything ever again, especially our children.”

Harry squawked at that, “I have to have some say in their names!”

“Sure you will, I will pick the names and you can help chose from my list,” Louis said, now fully surveying his newest pet. He moved him a bit on his chest and realized then that one of his front legs was bandaged.  “What happened to his leg?”

“It’s from the fire,” Harry said, slowly prodded at the injured leg. “He got caught under something. They almost had to amputate it, which was one of the other reason’s they were going to put him down. Liam called me as soon he heard that and asked if there was anything I could do.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Louis asked, nervous that his newest family member might not actually make it.

“As long as we take good care of him, the doctor says his leg will heal and,” Harry shifted so the kitten was half laying on him, half laying on Louis, “He’ll be better than ever, but he might just have a bit of a limp.”

A limp? Louis thought hard for a moment then, because he did have a name in mind. He didn’t want to give his kitten a name that might seem like an omen, but looking more at this adorable little guy, he knew that the name fit.

“Let’s name him Gus.”

“Gus?”

“Yeah, short for Augustus.”

“That book is so sad though,” Harry said, eyeing Louis.

“We’ll give him a much happier ending.”

Harry smiled at that, dimples sinking deep into each of his cheeks. Louis kissed his favorite one, the one on the right that was just a little bit deeper, “Thanks for getting me a kitten. You’re the best boyfriend.”

“You’re not still mad at me for ignoring you today?”

“I couldn’t be, not when you got me a present.”

“I’m happy you like him,” Harry kissed Gus then Louis on the forehead.

“He’s perfect, just like you.”


End file.
